minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/What Would Episode Six Be Like If Jesse Had Died?
Lukas looked around the swampy landscape, still upset by what had transpired in Sky City. Petra and Ivor were just as upset. Petra walked over to Lukas and put a hand on his shoulder, offering silent support. Lukas tried to give a small smile, but couldn't. "Hate to interrupt, really, but I found something you both should see." They both turned to look at Ivor, who held a book in his hands. After reading said book, they set off for the mansion since it was that or get killed by zombies. After breaking in through a window, the three went into the kitchen. "Now, can I ask why we were going INTO the spooky mansion?!" Petra demanded. Lukas offered no answer, and Ivo didn't have one. Suddenly, two people walked in. "Look, you know I don't care if you took it, just give it-" The one speaking noticed them. He was about to say something else, but the other guy shoved him aside. "What the heck is going on here?! You're our host, right? Why were you making us wait around?!" The guy who shoved the other guy said. "We're not the host," Lukas said, "so, we have no idea what's going on. Who are you?" "Well, I'm CaptainSparklez, and that is TorqueDawg," the one who got shoved said. TorqueDawg nodded, looking more annoyed than ever. Ivor introduced them, and they talked about the situation. Suddenly, the lights went out. Lukas could hear the screams of TorqueDawg as arrows fired. After a few seconds, the lights were on again. TorqueDawg died a second later, leaving the remaining people to stare in absolute shock. "Arrows of poison..." Ivor said, grabbing an arrow and looking at it. Sparklez was freaking out, and Petra was just trying to make sure Lukas wasn't in shock or anything. Then a girl with pink hair came in. "Hey, Sparklez, I h- You, I've seen you before!" The girl exclaimed. Petra, still kind of occupied with both Lukas and Sparklez, nodded to Ivor. "How could you have seen us? We just got here." Ivor said. "Here, i'll show you, come on." The girl said. They followed her into a large room with creepy portraits of them. Lukas noticed TorqueDawg's picture was now X'd out. Staring at the pictures was a red-haired female. "OK now this is creepy..." Petra said, looking at her portrait. ""That's how I knew who you were," the pink-haired girl said. "And yeah, they ARE creepy. I was like 'cool, fan art', but then I noticed that it was super creepy." The other girl said, looking at Petra. "Wait, who are you guy-" Lukas was interrupted by Sparklez coming in, followed by three people. "How about we introduce everybody at once, come on, lets go into the dining room," Sparklez said. They all went in. After introductions, Sparklez broke the bad news to everyone. "Torquedawg... is dead... he was killed by a trap," he said, shocking everybody in the room, pretty much. "Who'd do that?!" Stacy said. "Somebody who didn't like him, I'd guess," Petra muttered. "I guess we'll just have to figure this all out," Lukas said, not looking at anybody. Petra went around asking questions after the other broke apart to talk, while Lukas and Ivor hung back. "Still can't believe she's gone... I mean... it doesn't seem all that fair. She was always teased by my friends, and then she has to go and save the world. She fought to protect everybody, and ended up losing one of her heroes and her best friend. She was a hero... but she never wanted to be one. She just wanted to save people. Now she's gone because she wanted to help," Lukas muttered, just loud enough for Ivor to hear. "She died to save another person, Lukas, that's pretty much the best way to go," Ivor said, not wanting to upset Lukas further. Petra came over with Sparklez. "Do you really have it? The flint & steel?" Sparklez whispered. Lukas nodded, not keen on saying much else. Sparklez smiled and called everybody together at the table. "I think I know why we were invited here! Whoever invited us is after the enchanted fint & steel-" Sparklez screamed as he was thrown into a sand trap. It only got worse after that. Person after person started to die. All in the span of one night. After Sparklez died Stacy fell into a deep pit that opened beneath him. Lizzie was crushed by a moving wall. Ivor was murdered by the White Pumpkin. Stampy was burned by lava, which also destroyed his flint & steel, but Cassie didn't notice. Dan was drowned. Petra was suffocated by sand. Lukas was the last one to die. He was stuck with a blow to the head and was shot with arrows of harming. Without Jesse to discover the things she did, everybody in the mansion died except for the killer herself. And her cat. Cassie got it her way and escaped this world. She went to search for home. If Jesse was alive, it never would have happened. What happened to Axel and Olivia? Well, they had no idea what happened to their friends. They went to Sky City and escaped, and on the ground, they learned of Jesse's death. They left to find where Ivor, petra, and Lukas were, but never could. They spent the rest of their lives searching for them, until they met their individual deaths. Both died in the same world, a world of lava. So... yeah. Category:Blog posts